We Are Broken
by Reptar Bars
Summary: You turn away; you know that the most beautiful thing in your life has been marred by desire and you feel the tears start to overflow. Slash; Twoshot
1. Intro

**Title:** We Are Broken**  
Rating: **T (allusions)**  
Summary:**"You turn away; you know that the most beautiful thing in your life has been marred by desire and you feel the tears start to overflow." Slash; Twoshot.

* * *

I came up with this while listening to the song, "We Are Broken." by Paramore.

It's pretty angsty, and I'll give you a little heads up that the dreams in this fic do mean something, they are not just thrown in.

Enjoy and review, please.

:D


	2. Drake

**Drake**

* * *

You can't seem to wrap your brain around what has just happened.

You remember, in excruciating detail, what just happened, but you can't fathom it because even though you've dreamed about this more than a few times, you don't feel like you should feel.

You don't feel the relaxation or the relief or the _afterglow._

You don't feel anything, really, but somewhere in back of your heart, something is telling you that this shouldn't have happened.

You feel tears prick at the back of your eyeballs and you don't know why.

Even with his warmth against your back and around your wrist, you feel cold.

You fall asleep with all of these nagging sensations, and you dream of death in its most beautiful form.

--

Your eyelids flutter open and see that it's 4:00am and you notice that he's no longer in your bed.

You turn over slowly and you regret it, because not knowing would have been better than seeing him in his own bed.

You turn away; you know that the most beautiful thing in your life has been marred by desire and you feel the tears start to overflow.

But you hold them back for a little longer, because you think there might be hope.

"Josh?" hopeful

"...Yeah?" cautious

"Is there a way we can fix this?" no answer "We can fix this, right?" desperate.

There's silence before you hear Josh's pillow-muffled sobs from across the room; across the universe.

A tear rolls down the bridge of your nose before you sleep and dream of death in its most hideous form.

* * *

**AN: **Review, please. :o)


	3. Josh

**Josh**

**

* * *

**

I can't wrap my brain around what has just happened.

I mean, I _remember_ every little detail. Like the taste of the skin on the back of his thigh, and the way the soft hairs on the small of his back stood up when I ran my hand over them.

But it doesn't _feel_ like I thought it would, after.

It feels...wrong, and uncomfortable. Not at all how you'd imagine the afterglow of your first time.

It's like, even though I'm holding him, I feel like I shouldn't be. Like this is too big a step in too short a time. Like we skipped vital years of relationship development and just went straight to the top, despite the foundation being hardly constructed.

I'm mulling that over when I feel Drake shiver against me. I look over to see that he's sound asleep and something stabs at my heart.

He can't possibly be cold, with all the body heat trapped under the covers, so I conclude that he's reacting subconsciously to my touch.

I hold back the tears and pull myself from him gently and move to get out of bed. But first I softly run a finger down his bare arm.

He shivers again and I choke back sobs.

I pad buck over to my bed; cold and naked and heartbroken, because I know that our building is falling.

--

"Josh?"

I've cried my eyes dry, and I'm on the edge of sleep when I hear him call me; soft and distant. I almost thought I dreamed it.

"...Yeah?" I don't know what else to be but guarded.

"Is there a way we can fix this?"

I don't answer because I can feel the fragility of his soul in his words.

"We can fix this, right?" He says this louder; more desperate, and all of a sudden I've got more tears to cry.

I bury my face into my already wet pillow and hope that's enough answer for him, because my heart can't handle any more.

I sob myself to sleep and dream of babies being born prematurely.

* * *

**AN: **So, I kind of forced myself to write Josh's POV, because I knew that I needed the 1st person practice. If you've got any suggestions or comments for or on my use of 1st person, please state them in a review.

:D


End file.
